<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viene por mí. by UnknownAnnonymusTheThird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013079">Viene por mí.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAnnonymusTheThird/pseuds/UnknownAnnonymusTheThird'>UnknownAnnonymusTheThird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enciclopedia de lo desconocido y lo terrorifico [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Literature, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAnnonymusTheThird/pseuds/UnknownAnnonymusTheThird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enciclopedia de lo desconocido y lo terrorifico [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888078</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viene por mí.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toc, toc, escucho la puerta tocar, y ella comienza a hablar. “Se que puedes oírme, deja de fingir y abre la puerta”, dice con un tono burlón. Mi respiración, se vuelve entrecortada y pesada. No me dejes esperando y abre ya, dice mientras trata de abrir la puerta. Mis ojos empiezan a girar por toda la habitación tratando de encontrar un escondite. “No trates de esconderte pues no puedes huir”. Comienzo por desesperarme, me siento como un ratón enjaulado sin escapatoria alguna, tal vez es una mentira, no puede saber que estoy aquí, si no hago ningún rui…<br/>
¡La ventana!, me ve tras la ventana, su rostro muestra una sonrisa. “Te veo”. Lo sabe, me ve y siente el terror de mis ojos que no pueden dejar de verla, como si nuestras miradas se hubieran clavado el uno en el otro. “Te quiero ver más cerca”, empiezo a escuchar como mueve el picaporte, tratando de forzar su entrada. “Apúrate y escóndete”, me dice como si quisiera seguir con el juego a pesar de tener la ventaja. Mi cuerpo reacciona y corro por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. “Continuemos con el juego”, en su voz puedo notar un tono burlesco, como si se divirtiera. Ya abrió la puerta. “¿A dónde abras ido?”, pregunta mientras sus pisadas avanzan lentamente. “Aún no has ganado, el juego apenas comenzó”. Empiezo a correr, no puedo soportar la presión. Oigo tus pasos, dice continuando su avance. “Oigo tu respiración”, dice escuchando como continuo mis respiraciones bruscas y pesadas. “No eres muy bueno escondiéndote”. Entro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta tras de mí, busco en donde esconderme cuando escucho sus delicadas pisadas enfrente de mi puerta. “No te puedes esconder, solo espera un poco más que voy para allá”, se empieza a acercar. Me entra el pánico y decido esconderme en mi closet, tratando de regular mi respiración. “Toc, toc. Estoy frente a tu puerta, creo que no necesito permiso para entrar”. Trago saliva sabiendo que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que este juego se termine, conmigo sin ninguna salida. “Ya estoy en tu cuarto, ahora, ¿dónde te abras escondido?”, pregunta con un tono feliz.<br/>
Se acabo, repito esto una y otra vez en mi mente, sabiendo que ya no hay oportunidad, que esto llego a su fin. “El juego ya se acabó”, suelta su frase triunfal como si confirmara lo que pasa por mi mente en este momento. Se acerca y comienza a caminar por mi habitación. “¿Estarás bajo tu cama?”, aunque no la puedo ver, estoy seguro de que esta agachada buscando bajo la cama. “No estás aquí, me pregunto si estarás en el closet”, suelta la frase que terminara con el terror de esto, ya se acabó, trato de decirme para poder calmarme, pero aun así parece imposible hacerlo. Escucho sus pisadas acercándose cada vez más cerca y veo su rostro cuando finalmente abre el closet. “Te encontré cariño, así que aquí estabas”, mientras suelta estás palabras finales que afirman su victoria sobre mí, acompañadas de una sonrisa y con un tono eufórico se acerca hasta que estoy a su alcance. Estira su mano y…<br/>
“Las traes”, grita levantándose y comenzando a correr. “Ahora te toca”, dice afirmando que el juego aún continua.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>